


Curfew (or Defeated by Children’s Programming)

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It wasn’t precisely defeat.  After all, there hadn’t been any combat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/profile)[vani_nessa](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/)’s Christmas request. Its not as long as I had wanted, but the bunnies assured me that was the right place to leave it. I may try tackling this pairing again in the future, but I seem to be done for now.

He had been almost irrationally afraid the moment he had seen the sparkling walking through the city again. His midsection ached with phantom pain as he remembered how effectively Wreck-Gar had _accidentally_ removed him from their last encounter. The thought of what the young mech could do when he was actually trying was more than a little intimidating.

Lugnut had been relieved to believe that such an unpredictable ‘Bot had been taken offline, even if it had meant the loss of an Allspark fragment.

But the sparkling—for that was what Lugnut had to think of Wreck-Gar as, despite his completely mature form and fully formed though processes—was standing at the exact coordinates where he had been sent to retrieve an Allspark fragment. If his orders hadn’t been handed down from Megatron himself, the Decepticon might have been tempted to simply leave and report that he had been beaten to the fragment by the Autobots. Unlike Starscream, however, Lord Megatron’s orders were not to be disregarded.

Setting aside his intimidation—not fear; he feared nothing except failing his Lord—he cautiously approached the young mech. Wreck-Gar turned to him with a brilliant smile, having either noticed his approach with sensors or having heard his less than stealthy footfalls.

“Hey! You’re okay!” The sparkling ran up to him and threw his arms around as much of Lugnut as he could. The Decepticon froze at Wreck-Gar’s hug. “I know Ratchet said you were a bad guy, but you were really nice to me and I hope you weren’t very hurt.”

“It was a painful recovery,” Lugnut admitted carefully, more than a little surprised by the sparkling’s seemingly genuine concern. “But I am repaired enough to continue to serve Lord Megatron.”

“That’s great! I’m sure your boss was glad to have you back on the job!” Wreck-Gar patted his leg amiably. “I have to go now, though. I promised Ratchet that I’d be back home in time to watch that new cartoon with Sari.”

Lugnut watched in confusion as Wreck-Gar ran off toward the warehouse the Autobots called their base of operation. He found himself waving back when the sparkling turned back to him with a smile and a cheerful wave. He couldn’t quite figure out what had happened though, after the young mech was out of sight.

He wondered if Megatron would really believe that he had been bested by the Autobot medic. It would likely be most prudent if he didn’t mention to his Lord that Wreck-Gar had simply had a curfew to meet.  



End file.
